Truth or dare
by littlemissraindrop
Summary: Harry has had enough of Ron and Hermione's constant arguments and avoidance of feelings that he decides to take matters into his own hands with an eventful game of truth or dare RonHermione pairing first fanfic please be gentle on me


Truth or dare

Please note I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic and do not profit from posting this. JK Rowling is a genius and I'm just a devoted fan with big hopes for one of our favourite couples!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had a plan. The only way to get them to admit their feelings was to give them no option over it. The best way to do this was…

'Truth or dare,' Harry chirped up happily.

'What?' Hermione looked up from her Herbology book in irritation.

'Truth or dare, I could understand if Ron couldn't quite grasp the concept as it's a Muggle game but I wouldn't expect it from you.'

'I know what truth or dare is,' replied Hermione indignantly, 'I just don't see why you want to play it now. Especially with exams coming up…'

'Yeah, in a few months maybe,' Harry said, 'I'm trying to lighten the mood here Hermione, now are you going to play or not?'

'What? With you and Ron?'

'Yes.'

'I'm in,' said Ron, 'rules seem pretty simple to me, so you choose to tell the truth or are given a dare, right?'

'That's about the full of it, yes Ron,' Harry laughed, 'I'll ask the questions and give out dares, I don't fancy retelling tales about defeating Voldemort or sharing information about me and Cho.'

Hermione gave him an annoyed glace, Harry gave a small smile and made the excuse, 'Too painful… I'll start with a question for Hermione if she's playing.'

Hermione closed her book reluctantly and joined the boys who were sitting cross- legged on the floor in front of the fire, 'Ok, then. But only for a few minutes, both of you still have essays to write for McGonagal and Flitwick for tomorrow.'

'Relax, I'll start. Hermione, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

_Start simple, _thought Harry_, don't make it obvious quite yet._ 'Do you study so much in your spare time or is it just to keep me and Ron motivated?'

'I study, read and write as often as possible. It's all that I'm good at, so yes I do Harry. Oh, Ron stop gawping. You know that I can't do things like play wizard chess and you've said many times before that I don't know how to have fun.'

'When have I ever said that?' Ron countered.

'Moving on,' Harry raised his voice before the shouting started, 'Ron, what happened that night after Quidditch for Lavender to readily snog you?'

'Now that is a question!' Ginny piped up as she entered through the portrait hole followed by Neville and Seamus.

'Truth or dare, eh? Mind if we join in?' asked Seamus.

'Yes!' said Ron quickly, even he couldn't put up with Seamus' probing over his love life. He turned back to Harry before Seamus could ask him why, 'what sort of question is that?'

'You can always go for the dare if you want,' Harry replied as the new arrivals sat around them in the vacant armchairs.

'Nah, I just kinda went up to her, told her we won and she pounced on me.'

'She jumped you?' Ginny laughed, 'why on earth would she want to do that to you? She has been the object of better-looking lads' attentions, why you? I thought you weren't even interested in her anyway?'

'So? When a girl kisses you you're not likely to say no are you.'

Ginny's glance flicked to Hermione and raised an eyebrow quickly before Ron could notice anything. Hermione shrugged back.

Harry gave a quick grin at Ginny and she suddenly got the message and shooed the boys away from the common room leaving the three of them alone again.

'Hermione…'

'I have a question for Hermione,' Ron said quickly.

'Go on,' replied Harry. _Just don't ask about Victor, anything but Victor._

'When did you last see Victor?' _Oh, God! I won't get anywhere now… or could I?_

'What?' Hermione turned on Ron, her cheeks were suddenly red and she was positively fuming from this question, 'you couldn't just leave it could you?' She shuffled a few paces towards him.

'It's a valid question,' Ron replied through gritted teeth, leaning inwards.

'No it isn't. You knew I wouldn't answer,' Hermione snapped at him now kneeling up.

'Dare, then?' Harry said above their arguing.

'No! It wasn't a fair question; he knew I wouldn't answer such a personal question. I shouldn't be made to do a dare,' Hermione growled at Harry but not taking her gaze off Ron. Ron was now red in the face and Hermione was glaring at him with such hatred and contempt.

Harry watched as their sniping bought them closer together so that before he knew it they were literally nose-to-nose with inches between their faces. Close enough to feel each other's breathe on their faces.

'Dare,' said Harry. They ignored him, 'Kiss Ron,' he said simply. _Please work, _Harry willed his plan to bring out their feelings.

Now this seemed to get a response. The bickering stopped and Harry watched as the horror seemed to develop on both of their faces as it dawned on them as to what he had just said.

Ron went from gritted determination of arguing with Hermione, to shock, to bewilderment, to denial. At the same time Hermione seemed to go from hatred, to embarrassment, to looking like a slightly dubious schoolgirl. It was obvious to Harry that Hermione wanted to for a second whilst Ron had suddenly gone into denying any attraction to her.

As they both turned to Harry in wonder as to him suggesting such a thing Ron was the first to speak. 'Are you joking?'

'No,' Harry said seriously.

'Never in a million years, mate,' Ron laughed, pushing the matter aside.

_Wrong move, _thought Harry as tears seemed to at that moment well up in Hermione's eyes.

Turning away and seeming to brush away the tears quickly she replied, 'of course not, what a stupid dare Harry. Excuse me, I have some work to see a teacher about.'

_She's strong but not that strong Ron. _She got up and walked quickly towards the portrait hole.

When she had disappeared Ron said, 'she didn't take any books.'

Harry wanted to hit Ron and tell him that he was an idiot… so he did. Whilst Ron was looking towards the portrait hole Harry leaned forward with his Defence against the dark arts textbook and hit him around the back of the head.

'Ow! What was that for?' Ron asked as he rubbed his head in annoyance.

'Well done, hot shot! You complete idiot, Ron. She likes you, I know you like her. Don't look at me like that, she's liked you for years and you act like you wouldn't even touch her with a broomstick at arm's length let alone let her love you.'

'She doesn't like me like I like her Harry, I know she doesn't,' Ron sat back on his heels in resignation.

'She loves you Ron,' Harry said as Ron looked up in amazement, 'she's not as strong at rejection as you thinks she is, she's crying out there I can guarantee it.'

'Nonsense. She went to find a teacher…'

'Without any books,' Harry cut in, 'for God's sake Ron, damn your pride and go to her before you lose her.'

At this order Ron jumped up and ran for the portrait hole. _Quick Ron, before it's too late._

Ron exited through the portrait hole with such speed that as he turned the corner he literally collided with Hermione who was standing against the wall with her head in he hands.

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed, turning away from him and wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her robe.

'Hermione,' Ron said quietly as he came up behind her, 'are… are you ok?'

Hermione whirled round and was suddenly face-to-face with him as he was standing so close to her. She took a swift step back, 'fine… I'm fine, Ron. I just, you know, thinking of Victor and all of that…'

Ron raised one of his hands and put a finger to her lips to silence her.

'I don't want to hear about Victor,' he winced at the name slightly, 'no truth or dare, lets play a game of yes and no. No talking, you can nod or shake your head. Do you understand?'

'Ron, I…' Ron pressed his finger more firmly against her mouth to silence her again but not hurt her. Her lips were soft and he wondered how soft they would be if he were to kiss her.

'Do you understand?' he repeated quietly but firmly. Hermione looked up into his eyes and nodded slightly.

'Ok, first question. Do you really think that all you are good at is studying?'

A nod. 'Wrong answer, Hermione. You are good at so many things; they're your attraction. You're dedicated. Second question, do you really think that the V word is your soul mate?'

A violent shake of the head, 'good to hear it. Third question, could you perhaps consider me as a soul mate?'

A reluctant nod from Hermione, 'for you?' another nod. Ron was surprised at how taken aback he was by this answer but he ventured on.

'Next question. In the common room, did you really want to kiss me?' He felt afraid now, had he revealed his feelings too soon? A nod from Hermione. It wasn't too soon. He took a step towards her.

'Final question,' Ron breathed quietly, almost unable to get the words out, 'do you still want to kiss me?' The thought that Hermione could love somebody like him, he could never have believed it. Hermione's eyes softened and she nodded.

Slowly, whilst he still had the confidence to go through with this he lowered his hand from her mouth and placed it underneath her chin. He tilted her face towards him and leaned forward to kiss her.

Their lips touched and they both forgot about everything going on around them. They were oblivious to the wolf whistles and remarks thrown at them. At that moment they were in their own world.

As they stopped kissing, Ron smiled at Hermione, 'you should get an O in charms because you've bewitched me Hermione.'

Hermione laughed, 'Ron, that's terrible, never use anything like that again.'

'Agreed, but I do love you Hermione.'

'And I love you Ron.'


End file.
